deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
PP Stickers (Dead Rising)
Prestige Point Stickers, commonly referred to as PP stickers, are stickers that have been placed on several landmarks or items. Frank can photograph them in Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record and Dead Rising 2: Case West. There are 100 PP stickers scattered throughout the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. The PP Collector achievement can be completed in multiple playthroughs. PP stickers can be identified when a percentage number appears in the camera's view finder. Each PP sticker can be photographed for up to 1,300 PP once per playthrough, depending on the percentage accuracy of the photo. The percentage in the camera's viewfinder indicates the amount of PP scored by the shot - 100% corresponds to 1,000 PP. Up to 300 additional PP can be scored from the PP sticker depending on the other target markers present in the shot. If the PP sticker shows up with a red slash through it, it means that it has already been photographed. Security Room + Rooftop Paradise Plaza |- | | Security Room |Paradise Plaza |Bulletin Board just above the green sofa where games are saved |- | | Rooftop |Paradise Plaza |Vent shaft to Security Room.This photo is also necessary for the Huntin' Shack survivors to follow Frank |- | | |Paradise Plaza |Seagull on Paradise Plaza Clock (Between the warehouse entrance and Contemporary Reading) |- | | Universe of Optics |Paradise Plaza |Clock |- | | Colombian Roastmasters |Paradise Plaza | On the round sign of Colombian Roastmasters in the far corner of store. The sign is on the pillar between the entry way heading to Ye Olde Toybox and the pond on the first floor below. When taking the picture, Colby's Movieland will be in the background. |- | | TuneMakers |Paradise Plaza | Sign |- | | Kids' Choice Clothing |Paradise Plaza | Sign |- | | Players |Paradise Plaza |Wendy cardboard stand just outside of Players |- | | Child's Play |Paradise Plaza |Servbot mouth |- | | Kids' Choice Clothing |Paradise Plaza | Advertisement in stairwell |- | | Tyke n' Tots |Paradise Plaza | Sign |- | | SporTrance |Paradise Plaza |On the first floor, between two basketball hoops on the side of the stairs |- | | Marriage Makers |Paradise Plaza | Green vase in the center of store |- | | Tucci's of Rome |Paradise Plaza |Green Megaman shirt in the center of store |- | | Ye Olde Toybox |Paradise Plaza |Middle bear behind the counter |- | | Jill's Sandwiches |Paradise Plaza | Sign |- | | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Ratman cardboard cut-out to the left of entrance |} Colby's Movieland |- | | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza | Sign |- |align=center| | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Dorry movie poster behind the snack counter |- |align=center| | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Megaman 2 movie poster behind the snack counter |- |align=center| | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Ratman movie poster behind the snack counter |- |align=center| | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Pride movie poster behind the snack counter |- | | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Ratman display with Rat Saucers just outside of the cinema shop |- | | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Tickey the Fox cut out on the left side of the cinema shop |- | | Colby's Movieland |Paradise Plaza |Tickey the Fox cut out behind the Ratman display in the cinema shop |} Food Court Al Fresca Plaza Entrance Plaza Wonderland Plaza North Plaza Leisure Park Maintenance Tunnels References Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising Gameplay